Toil and Trouble
by Rising Dragon
Summary: It was the night of All Hallows' Eve, and restless spirits and devils were about. But what need would the Sankt Kaiser have to fear on this chilling night? Apparently a lot.


**Author's Note: Happy Halloween, everyone. Check your shipping at the door, 'cause she's drunk.**

 **Shoutout to Spinwide, because I know just how much he loves fanfiction.**

* * *

 _Beta: Knight of Cerberus  
_

 _"RD, what's a better descriptor for something not even "oops" covers?"_

* * *

MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL NANOHA VIVID

Toil and Trouble

It was well into night in Cranagan. An oppressive chill had fallen upon the city, bringing with it a mist that slithered through its streets. Only the heart of the city seemed to retain any major activity, lit up like a beacon in the night. The surrounding urban centers were uncharacteristically quiet—few cars made their way down the streets and fewer people still traversed its sidewalks. Most interior lights were low or off, stores closed for the night and businesses had sent their employees home. Rather, it was Cranagan's suburbs that had come alive. Though few cars passed by, the sidewalks were crawling with children and parents, clad in all sorts of outfits that ranged from the classics to the exotic. They flitted between houses, knocking on the doors of their neighbors and strangers alike. They announced their presence with glee, holding out bags or buckets for offered sweets. All Hallows' Eve had arrived once more on Midchilda.

Of course, not everyone spent the holiday in the same manner. Many went out at night to meet up with friends, others to meet up with their lovers. Those without young children congregated with their peers in parties, relaxing on an early night off from the rigors of their careers. Many a fancy home found itself host to these events this night.

It was at one such location that a party was well into way. The place was a mansion, and its owner had taken the time to delight the night's guests with the theme of the holiday. Cobwebs were strung up in the nooks and crannies of the building and the trees, and the lights along the path set low, and changed in hue to give off a ghostly aura. Even the mist seen in the streets of the city proper seemed to have filtered in over the lawn, leaving it a sea of white that glowed along the pathway to the entrance.

"Hey, I think this is the place!" said a golden-haired goddess as she poked her head around the corner of the open gate. A breeze caused the hem of her toga to flutter, but she ignored the chill that came with it.

"It certainly looks the part, doesn't it?" one of her companions said, cocking her head to the side. It wasn't in contemplation. Rather, it was to move the tag pinned to the front of her oversized hat out of the way of her green eyes. She was peeking through the wrought-iron fence as another group of people stepped past the five of them and proceeded down the eerily-lit pathway.

"Yes, this is the place," the third girl said. "This is the address we heard those girls mention in the hallway…"

The wind picked up again, causing her to shudder. Unlike her companions, she had a lot more skin exposed between the bandages wrapping up her torso and limbs. She crossed her arms beneath wrapped breasts and shivered. "I'd like to go inside now."

The girl dressed like a prince patted her on the back in sympathy. "We won't be out here much longer, Einhart," she said, lifting that hand to her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Easy for you to say that, Corona," the goddess said with a sardonic grin. "You're all nice and warm in her ancestor's jacket."

The other two girls present snickered as Corona and Einhart both flushed, faces darkening in the night. Their embarrassment was cut short as a robed arm was slipped around Einhart's shoulder. "Hey, Rio-?" Corona said with a cry as the jiangshi-dressed girl hauled her bandage-clad friend forward. Rio slipped her other arm around the shoulders of the werewolf girl with them and started marching them down the path.

"Ah, there's a person checking IDs at the door," said werewolf noticed.

"That's why you two are at the head of the pack, Miura," Rio said. "They're not checking very hard."

"The skin you're both showing helps too," the goddess said with a smirk as she and Corona followed, laughing lightly at their misfortune. "They'll be too busy looking at that to bother with the rest of us."

"Why did we let you talk us into this?" Miura whined.

"Because Nove is right and we need to get out more," was the reply of their ringleader. "What was it she said? That we were becoming monsters?"

"Something like that," Corona confirmed. "To be fair, you did finish that last exhibition match with a single blow…"

"She even compared me to Nanoha-mama. Unfavorably," Vivio said distastefully, shoulders slumping at the memory. "I love Nanoha-mama but that was uncalled for."

The others giggled at her distress, and before they knew it, they were at the door to the mansion. The bouncer at the door certainly looked the part—a large, muscular build, wearing a ragged coat and stained trousers, with his skin colored green and stitches painted onto his face besides. His neck had a pair of bolts sticking out the sides. He towered over the lot of them, but he was looking disinterestedly at something on his own terminal. As he heard their approach, he looked up.

"You gals old enough?" he asked in a strong baritone. He gave the two girls in front a cursory once-over, taking in the sight of the tall girl wrapped in bandages and the shorter girl clad in a dress swathed with fur. Einhart's mummy outfit left little to the imagination, baring her thighs and midriff, with gaps revealing the glint of gold from her kilt and tabard. Silvery green hair fell loosely around her shoulders, beneath the cap of bandages wrapped around her crown. The stuffed animal on her shoulder meowed at him.

"Yes," she said, bringing a hand up and forming a holographic window with her identification displayed for his benefit.

Miura brought her own up as well, causing him to flick his eyes over to her. He took note of the fur covering the girl's boots and dress, and at the oversized paw-shaped gloves on her hands. The eared hood resting atop her head drooped around it, framing her peach-colored hair and the whiskers painted on her cheeks.

He glanced behind them both at the other three girls, noting their heights, and shrugged. "Head on in then," he said, going back to his terminal. With grins, the girls proceeded into the mansion.

"Told you it'd work," Vivio said as she moved past Einhart and Miura. They were met with the thrumming beat of music emanating from deeper within.

"Oh, hush, Vi," Rio shot back, clapping a hand on her bare shoulder. "I saw your apprehension back there."

"You did not," Vivio said crossly, brushing the hand aside. She led them into the main hall and came across what could almost be described as a sea of people, all clad in various costumes. They ran the full gamut, from the hilarious to the risqué. A thick fog permeated across the mansion floor, drifting about and swirling with each partygoer's movement. Attractive men and women danced in the candlelit foyer, others offered each other drinks and flirted with one another. The beat of the music was at just the right volume, heard everywhere but not to the point where it drowned out spoken word and thought. Everyone was lively and energetic, and the mood infused itself into Vivio's posse.

"Definitely the right place," Corona said with some satisfaction. She brushed a stray lock of sandy hair over her ear; her characteristic twintails had been done away with in favor of a long ponytail at the nape of her neck for her costume. Despite her significantly different hair color, the whites and pale greens of his regalia looked striking on the tall lass. Vivio had noticed Einhart stealing glances at her all night. She wasn't certain if seeing the uniform in the flesh was unnerving their senior friend, but it hadn't stopped the rest of them from teasing her about it.

"So… what do we do?" Rio asked.

The rest of them blinked at the jiangshi girl's query. Indeed, what do they do? It's not like any of them had been to this kind of party…

"Mingle, I guess…?" Vivio said hesitantly, twisting around to look at her friends. "But don't get separated from each other. I don't want to lose any of you in this crowd."

"Yeah, good idea," Miura agreed. "Think we'll run into anyone we know?"

"Oooh, I hope not," was Vivio's reply, followed by a nervous giggle. "The three of us aren't allowed to be here…"

"Let's take a look around for now and see what else is going on," Einhart suggested, turning mismatched eyes to Vivio's own. "I'm sure there's plenty of things we can occupy ourselves with."

"Good idea, Einhart!" Vivio exclaimed, taking her best friend by the hand to pull her into the fray. The others followed after, snickering at Einhart's yelp of protest at the action. The quintet passed by a table as they conversed amongst themselves, and each of them picked up a cocktail left on a tray in its center. Smoky mist wafted from the purple liquid, giving it an exotic, mysterious look to fit the party.

Einhart sipped at hers experimentally, and grimaced. The taste tugged at one of her ancestor's many memories. "It's strong," she warned the other girls. None of them really knew what their tolerance was like, though the mummified Hegemon knew what to expect. "Don't drink too much of this."

Rio was already finishing hers. "It tastes so good though," she remarked, wiping her mouth and setting the emptied glass back on the tray. Einhart sighed as her warning went wasted on one of them. The others followed suit with their own gulps and agreed with Rio on the flavor. The younger girls were giggling amongst each other as they departed. Miura caught a flash of something brown at the corner of her vision, disappearing behind the hood of her costume.

She turned to follow it, and her eyes widened in horror.

"I, uh… I'm sorry, I gotta go!" Miura blurted out, pushing her half-finished drink into Rio's other hand. She pivoted on the spot and was gone in a flash.

"Hey, Miura, wait!" Vivio called after her, but she was already gone. The werewolf girl was already pushing her way through the throng, tripping and apologizing in a panicky voice.

"What's gotten into her?" Corona asked, concerned. "Did she chicken out?"

"I don't know… she was fine just a moment ago," Vivio said. She reached out with her mind. _Miura?_ She called. There was no response.

"Oh well," Vivio said with a sigh. "We'll interrogate her later."

They chorused their agreement, and Vivio turned to find something else at the party. She promptly froze in place. The color drained from her face as she came face to face with someone turning the corner from another passage.

The woman was just a little shorter than her, but just as beautiful. Her costume was scandalous—the pearly white leotard clung to her curves, its fabric displaying an elaborate embroidery that could only just be discerned in the candlelight. Its neckline was plunging, and held together by crisscrossing strings that pulled it tight across an impressive bosom. Nestled in that cleavage was a simple red gem on a necklace. Pale opera gloves covered her arms, leaving slender shoulders bare, and her legs were clad in similar thigh-high boots, exposing the woman's hips for all to see. Behind her, Vivio could see a spade-tipped tail dangling behind her legs, and tiny demonic wings spreading out to just past her arms. The woman's red hair flowed loosely down her back and over her shoulders, framed by a white headband sporting a pair of curved horns. The woman's violet eyes were at first shocked at seeing the girl clad as a goddess, before narrowing and staring imperiously at her.

Vivio could tell. Nanoha Takamachi was not at all thrilled to see her. Not one bit.

"Vivio." Maybe it was her imagination, but her mother's voice was as cold as the grave. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh… surprise?" she commented. The corner of Nanoha's eye twitched. That wasn't a good sign. She gave her daughter a once-over, taking note of the loose-fitting toga she wore in her adult form, as well as her clear lack of a bra.

"I can't believe this. Didn't I say you weren't allowed to cause any mischief with that form?" she snapped. "That includes coming alone to a party for adults."

"A-Alone?" she said, looking right and left in a panic, then spun about in search. They weren't there! Her friends, her faithful companions, had all disappeared! They abandoned her to her fate!

 _Traitors!_ She cried out telepathically at them. She got no verbal response, but she could feel the tinge of shame and embarrassment channeled back from the cowards. She quickly froze up once more as a gloved hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Vivio," her mother said in an overly sweet tone. Vivio trembled as she looked back over her shoulder with terrified red and green eyes. "We will have words about this, yes?"

"Y-Yes, mama," she squeaked out.

It seemed that the Sankt Kaiser's Halloween night would indeed be one filled with terror.

* * *

"Good grief. What made you girls think this was a good idea?" Nanoha demanded. Vivio sat next to her on a bench, cradling her half-finished drink in shame as her mother scolded her. The succubus-dressed mother was leaning on the wall beside her, arms folded beneath her breasts as she scanned the crowd in the main hall in search of Vivio's companions.

"Well… Fate-mama? And Nove?" Vivio offered, sparing a glance up at Nanoha. She was staring back, and Vivio wasn't able to tell if she was angry or incredulous at the claim. "They and everyone else keep saying we need to get out more and pick up hobbies that don't include beating the snot out of each other…"

Nanoha sighed. Far be it for her to protest Vivio's desire for magical combat, but it wasn't like Fate's and Nove's opinions didn't have any merit. "But coming to _this_ party?" she prodded, voice still tinged with disapproval. Vivio flushed and turned back to her drink. Without thinking, she downed the rest of it front of Nanoha. The Ace of Aces' eye twitched again even as Vivio tried to calm her nerves. "Some of Einhart's classmates were talking about it when we were chatting with her between classes," the goddess girl confessed. "It was my idea to check it out, and I talked the others into it… it didn't take much, Corona and Rio were all for it."

"It's just you four here then?" Nanoha asked, returning to her search.

"No," Vivio admitted out of reflex.

She then shook her head. "Well, yes, but we brought Miura along too, since she's eighteen like Einhart," she explained. "She's already gone though. She saw something before we ran into you and bolted like it was Death coming for her. She was headed towards the entrance."

"Hmm… she must've seen Hayate-chan when she went out ahead of me," Nanoha pondered.

"Hayate's here?" Vivio asked, paling.

Nanoha scoffed. "Of course she is. Fate-chan too. Subaru and Teana, Erio and Caro… Signum and Shamal," she listed off. Vivio shrank with each name spoken, realizing just how doomed their expedition was from the start. "The host is from the Bureau, you know. He invited a lot of us."

Yes. So very doomed from the start.

"You're sure it's just the four of you?" Nanoha asked again, sounding suspicious.

If Vivio was annoyed by the repeat, she didn't dare show it—she was in enough hot water as it were. "Fuuka and Rinne went out to dinner with the Berlinettas," she said. "Even if we could talk her into coming I think Rinne would've put her foot down and stopped all of us from coming here tonight."

"Should've spoken to her then," Nanoha agreed. Vivio rolled her eyes, and thanked her ancestor Nanoha didn't notice the action. "Well, if you're absolutely sure…"

"Mama, what're you trying to get at?" Vivio cried, finally fed up with the suspicion.

"Well, if you came here with _him_ …"

"No! No no no no no no!" Vivio said, shaking her head rapidly when she realized what her mother was getting at. "I never even spoke to him about tonight!"

And thank the Kaisers of old for that. If Nanoha had ran into the two of them here, she was certain that the mansion wouldn't survive. "Believe me, he's not here! He's not!"

Nanoha held her gaze for a few moments longer before deciding in this matter Vivio was at least being genuine. "Well, we better go find your friends before they get into any more trouble."

"We?"

"Yes, Vivio, we. Did you think I was going to leave you alone in here?" Nanoha asked dryly. "You'd bolt the moment you thought you had an opening."

A trickle of sweat ran down Vivio's forehead. She wasn't wrong. She really, really wanted to escape this place and never return. It was Halloween, she and her friends went to a mansion in the dead of night and ran into the White Devil herself. How had her luck gotten this rotten?

"Let's get going, Vivio."

"Yes, mama…"

* * *

Okay, _that_ certainly wasn't how Corona expected tonight to go. Of all the places they could've gone to, they ended up at the same party as Vivio's mother… Corona seriously was rethinking her life choices at this moment in time. And now she was lost in this crowd, and none of her friends were in sight. Did Vivio manage to escape…?

 _Traitors!_ The Sankt Kaiser's voice rang in her head, and she winced at the betrayal in her voice.

"Guess not…" she muttered to herself. Well, they were doomed. No way Vivio wouldn't take them down with her. They'd deserve it after running out on her like they did.

"Where is everyone?" she wondered aloud. There were a lot of people here, and between the intermingled voices of the crowd and the beat of the music, she could barely hear herself think. Would Einhart and Rio hear her if she tried to call out to them?

A burst of laughter off to her left stole away her attention. It had been soft and familiar, teasing away at her memories. She saw a trio of people, among them a woman with golden hair cascading down her back in a thick ponytail. Corona could see a short red coat around her shoulders and a black tricorn atop her head. A crimson sash was wrapped around her waist, partially concealing the tight, black leather pants that left little of the woman's shapely legs to the imagination.

As the woman was laughing, she leaned back on her heeled boots. Disaster struck. A moment of disorientation caused the blonde to flail out as she tipped over backwards. She let out a feminine shriek even as her companions attempted to catch her with shocked amusement showing on their inebriated faces.

She never hit the floor as Corona's arms shot out to catch her out of instinct.

"Are you alri—"

She cut off as she took a good look at her catch.

The woman had fallen gently into her embrace, her tricorn falling off into the foggy floor. Her coat fell open to reveal the white shirt tied tight beneath her breasts and her bare, toned midriff. But that wasn't what caused the princely lass to shut her mouth with a click of her teeth. Though only one of her red eyes were visible thanks to the black eyepatch covering the other, there was no mistaking Vivio's godmother, Fate T. Harlaown.

Corona just about swallowed her tongue. The older woman's face was quickly consumed by an alcohol-induced luminescent blush as her gaze met Corona's.

"You're… very pretty," the Enforcer murmured, her words just slightly slurred.

Well, so much for the hope of that blush being alcohol-induced.

Corona could feel the amused stares of Fate's two companions on her, and hastily the princely-clad girl helped Fate back upright. Fate placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder to steady herself. "Are you alright? Corona tried again. Fate blinked.

"Oh, yes, I'm quite fine," she said, taking the moment to give her a once over. Did she just lick her lips…?

Corona hastily realized her hand hadn't left the pirate Enforcer's hip and quickly removed it. But she found Fate's hand sliding back down her arm to her hand, returning it to its place. "Now, now, there's no need to be shy," she told her with a laugh. Her hand snaked back up around Corona's neck. Her eye was half-lidded and her smile was heading somewhere dangerous, and Corona's blush soon matched Fate's. "Ne, won't you dance with me, sir?"

"D-dance?" Corona repeated, wishing her voice wouldn't break. The other two laughed at her misfortune and clapped her on the shoulder as they passed, with one of them wishing her good luck.

"Well, I suppose I will have to take the lead here, won't I?" she said, taking Corona's other hand in her own. "After all, I'm a pirate, I should be the one plundering booty here, rather than have my own plundered."

Corona screamed internally.

* * *

"Oh, I think I just heard her," Vivio spoke up.

"Really? Over this noise?" Nanoha asked.

"Yeah, Corona's shrieking is… pretty unmistakable." _Man, what happened now?_ The Kaiser wondered as she and her mother made their way to the source.

When Nanoha suddenly came to a halt, Vivio almost walked right into her. "Oi, mama—" she said before cutting off at the sound of Nanoha's snickering.

She looked past her and froze.

There Corona was, amidst a small crowd of dancers, hand in hand with her godmother. The red and black of Fate's costume contrasted sharply with the whites and green of Corona's, making her stand out as Fate attempted to lead her in a slow dance. Corona's eyes glanced over Fate's head and met with Vivio's. She could see her cry for help. Pity after the abandonment she wasn't feeling charitable.

Distracted as Corona was, combined with the inebriety, it was only natural that Fate stumbled as she attempted to dance with her unwilling prince. As Corona tried not to let the older woman fall, Nanoha had to stifle her laughter. "Did you get that, Raising Heart?" she asked.

" **Yes, my Master,** " came the reply from her Device.

Nanoha made her approach as Fate regained her footing. "Okay, Fate-chan, I think you've had enough for tonight," she said, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Eh? Nanoha?" Fate said, glancing back at her. She pouted and pulled Corona close, ignoring the girl's panicked yelp. "Nooo, I found this one first…"

Nanoha's smile was full of understanding. "Now, now, Fate-chan, you shouldn't be greedy like that!" she said as she peeled her hands off of Corona. The blonde stumbled again as she stepped back, and Nanoha caught her easily with an arm around the shoulder. "Looks like you've had too much to drink too."

 _Signum, are you there?_ Nanoha called out telepathically.

 _Is something the matter?_ Came the response.

 _Ah, can you come here for a bit? Fate-chan needs a minder…_

 _I'll be there in a moment. I warned her not to drink so much…_

Nanoha let out a chuckle, even as Fate let out a sigh of dismay. "Ah, tonight's lingerie is gonna go to waste like this…" the drunk blonde whined.

Vivio and Corona could only let out nervous chuckles as Nanoha assured her best friend that wasn't the case. The goddess-dressed girl glanced to the side at Corona. "What did you _do?"_ she asked.

"… Wrong place at the wrong time?" Corona offered hesitantly. She seemed to wilt under Vivio's unamused stare.

"Vivio?" a low, stern voice spoke behind her, causing her to flinch.

"Hello, Signum…" Vivio muttered as she turned to greet the Knight of the Sword. The moment she laid eyes on her, she choked on her own tongue. "Wha-!?"

"What are you wearing!?" Corona demanded, looking scandalized.

The knight sighed in exasperation and looked aside. She was adorned in a regal dress of red and white, with golden laurels on her shoulders glinting in the candlelight, and a flowing skirt covering her legs. It would have been stunning, had the white skirt not been transparent. "Mistress Hayate taught me a valuable lesson," she admitted. "Always be sure to clarify which character you meant if they share a name."

Nanoha laughed at her misfortune. "I don't know, Hayate-chan did say this one was more fitting for you, with the flaming sword and all," she said. Signum did not return her mirth at all. Wordlessly, she accepted Fate as Nanoha handed her off to the Knight of the Sword.

"Thanks, Signum. I still need to find the other girls…"

"I noticed," Signum said dryly, looking at the two underage girls. They both wilted under her disapproving gaze. "You should check in with Mistress Hayate. She might have seen the others."

"Good idea. Come along, you two."

"Yes ma'am," they chorused in defeat.

"Signum, Nanoha's taking away my bounty," Fate whined.

"You're drunk, Testarossa," Signum responded as they walked away.

* * *

"Man, I am so lost in here..." Rio muttered. She sipped at her third cocktail. She wasn't sure what part of the mansion she was in now—her fight or flight response had her focused a little too much on getting away from the disaster Vivio walked into.

And boy, did Vivio sound unhappy with that accusation she made. She sighed and put down the empty glass. She needed something fun to do while she could. No way Vivio wasn't getting back at their betrayal and ratting her and Corona out to Nanoha. She sure as hell wouldn't if she were in the same position as their oldest friend.

"What to do, what to do…" she murmured, looking about. The dancing looked enticing—she doubted she'd have time to really get to know anyone before Vivio led the Devil to her doorstep. So caught up as she was in her pondering, Rio never realized the danger approaching until it was too late.

Pale hands clad in embroidered black opera gloves consumed her vision as a familiar voice, feminine and playful, whispered into her ear. "Well, well, it's about time I came across a fellow vampire here," the woman murmured as she tensed up. Rio spun about to confront her ambusher, her hands coming up to ward her off.

They both let out a little gasp as those hands came into contact with the pliant globes of her breasts, hidden beneath a silk, form-fitting dress of black and framed by a dark cape lined in a bloody red. There was a momentary pause of astonishment before Rio's gaze shot back up from the woman's bosom and into the stunned expression of Hayate Yagami.

Her face was paler than normal, yet still tainted with a deep red blush. From inebriation or the fact she still had her hands glued to her chest, Rio didn't know. One thought was prevalent in the Spring Sunlight Fist practitioner's mind:

 _Whoa, these are big._

Hayate was smirking, giving her a hint of sharp teeth. She folded her arms beneath her breasts, unconsciously (or perhaps not) pushing them up and making them look larger within her silky dress. "Fufufu! It's okay to be envious of my breasts!" she declared to the entranced Rio as she let her hands roam and explore, testing their firmness and heft. "It's okay to worship my breasts!"

A couple moments passed, and Rio felt something stiffen against her palms.

The reddening of Hayate's pale face worsened. "… um, excuse me… shouldn't you stop rubbing them soon…?"

The color drained from Rio's face, and her hands flew from Hayate's chest as if she'd been burned. "I—I'm so so—I'm sorry!" she sputtered as she realized what she just did. Thank the gods her friends hadn't seen this.

Hayate's hand was suddenly cupping her cheek. "You think you can get your treat and play a trick on me at the same time?" she asked her. "Not a chance, my dear jiangshi. You look short enough…"

Hayate licked her lips hungrily, before letting them split into a feral grin, revealing sharp canines. She leaned in close. "I shall _partake._ "

Rio staggered back in alarm, and she slipped in her efforts to escape from Hayate's enticing bite. Another pair of arms caught her before she could hit the floor, and she looked up at her savior. Her gaze met the amused stare of Shamal, looking down at her beneath a wide-brimmed hat with a crooked point.

"About time you found your friends and went home, don't you think?" the Knight of the Lake asked the errant girl. Rio started nodding so hard her oversized hat went flying. With a little push, the knight clad in a witch's black dress sent Rio fleeing, with Hayate's triumphant laughter chasing her right as she ran into Nanoha.

"Oof!"

The girl bounced off of the Ace of Aces, who didn't even budge from the impact. She arched an eyebrow at her as their eyes met. Rio cringed. "Done having fun?" she asked.

Rio nodded rapidly at her too. "Please keep her off of me!"

Nanoha sighed and gestured for her to join Vivio and Corona. Rio tried to take refuge with them, but stopped short at their disillusioned stares. A moment later, Rio felt her hat returned to her head.

Nanoha stepped back and gestured for them to follow. "Come on, you three. We still need to find Einhart…"

* * *

It took a little while longer than the other two girls, but it wasn't much longer before Nanoha had finally accounted for the last of her daughter's close friends. Vivio spotted her from afar, nestled between a pair of adult men in costume. She looked very nervous sitting on a bench between them, nursing a drink Vivio didn't recognize in her hands. Her face was flush from drink, and Vivio suspected she just learned that she had no tolerance at all for alcohol.

"Vivio, wait, where are you going—" she heard her mother say as Vivio broke off from them to get to her friend's side.

One of the men was looking down at Einhart's costume, frowning. She could just barely make out what was being said to the mummy Hegemon. "… you look like you're overheating in that wrap, maybe you should loosen it up some…"

His hand seemed to reach up behind Einhart's back, and Vivio doubled her efforts to push through the crowd, her expression twisting into something dark.

Her assistance was unneeded.

The man flinched as another's clapped down on his shoulder. His gaze went from Einhart's chest to follow the arm to the face of its owner. His gaze met oversized, opaque spectacles framed by blond hair in a ponytail. With the glasses hiding much of his face, all he could see was the man's stern frown as he shook his head as a warning.

Wisely, the two guys got up from their seats and left Einhart alone. Vivio came to a halt as she examined the man now standing behind Einhart, his thin form clad in a white labcoat covering a shirt lined in bands of black leather. Einhart looked up at him, wobbling in her seat for a moment. The scientist put a steadying hand on her shoulder as he lifted the glasses from his face.

"Oh, Yuuno-kun found her!" Nanoha's voice spoke behind Vivio, causing her to jump. "Thank goodness. She doesn't look all there right now."

"Einhart!" Vivio called, trotting over to her best friend, with Nanoha, Rio, and Corona following behind.

"Vivio?" Yuuno said, glancing up at her. He sighed in realization, and then gave the girl a disapproving stare as she stopped in front of Einhart.

"Jeez, you drank way too much, Einhart," she said, kneeling down in front of her.

"I couldn't help it," Einhart slurred. "They kept offering me whenever I finished what I had…"

"You should've said no," Yuuno said. "What're you girls doing here?"

"I'd like to know too," Nanoha followed up, putting her hands on her hips. "Honestly, you should've shut this down, Einhart."

Einhart looked down in shame, her face red with embarrassment.

"Go easy on her, mama," Vivio requested. "I'm the one who talked her into this… and it's not like she didn't get in here against the rules."

"Well, hopefully she'll know to tell you off next time," Nanoha said, aiming her disapproval at her daughter. "But there better not _be_ a next time, young lady." Her glare included the other two girls now behind Vivio, and they wilted collectively under her stare.

"Guess you'll be taking them home now, huh?" Yuuno asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, I can't let them stick around here," Nanoha said, looking back up at her childhood friend and teacher. She sounded just as disappointed, and frustrated besides. "Sorry about this, Yuuno-kun."

"It's no trouble. I'll drive you all back home," he assured her. Nanoha smiled at him in gratitude.

"And once we're back, we're going to have a long, _long_ talk, you and I," she said, turning back to Vivio.

The Sankt Kaiser gulped in dread. Einhart stood up from her seat, wobbled once before steadying on her own. Then, after a moment, all color fled from the Hegemon's face. Her glass fell to the floor as her hands flew up to her mouth.

"Well, after she gets this out of her system," Yuuno said, quickly angling the sick girl away from the others. He rushed her to the nearest bathroom. "I'll meet you outside!"

* * *

It was the dead of night still when they arrived at the Takamachi residence. Mists still filled the streets, its chill seeping into every surface. Hardly a good omen for one Vivio Takamachi.

"Ah ha ha ha! So that's what was going on there!" Hayate said, rubbing the back of her head as depicted on the video screen in Yuuno's car. He had just parked at the curb, chatting amiably with the Mistress of the Night Sky on the trip over. Nanoha and Vivio departed from the vehicle. Nanoha went to collect her belongings in the trunk while Vivio took the moment to make sure Einhart was okay in the back seat.

"Were you aware of what was going on when you confronted Rio?" the scholar asked, curious.

"Well, no, not right away," Hayate admitted. Her cheeks were still tinged red. "It wasn't long before I did though! I thought I'd give her a little scare, if she was daring enough to be playing in the big leagues."

"I'm sure. Ah, how are the others doing? I heard Fate went a little overboard tonight," he remarked. Fate had wandered off on her own shortly after they'd arrived at the party and he hadn't seen her since.

"She's fine, she's fine," Hayate waved it off. "Signum's keeping a close eye on her and the other girls. I think she'll be taking them home soon."

"Probably as an excuse to get away from everyone staring at her skirt."

Hayate burst out laughing again. "I know you and a lot of others will be thanking me for that!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Yuuno told her with a grin of his own. "Karma's headed your way… you know Nanoha saw you with Rio, right? I think she has pictures."

Hayate's laughter cut off abruptly. "Wait, what?"

"Good night, Hayate," he bid her farewell. "We'll see you in the morning."

"What do you mean Nanoha-chan has—"

The video screen disappeared as Yuuno disconnected, shaking his head and chuckling. At the rolled down window, Nanoha giggled as she leaned down onto the frame. "Serves her right for all the teasing she's done tonight," she said. "Thanks again for taking us home, Yuuno-kun."

"Happy to help," he replied. The scholar grimaced. "Sorry that we had to cut tonight short."

"Well, I'll make sure the reason for that doesn't get away with it," Nanoha said with a smile as she pushed up and made her way to the door, where Vivio was waiting. "Take care getting Einhart-chan home, Yuuno-kun."

"I will! Good night, Nanoha!" he called to her, waving.

 _Ne, Yuuno, please help me!_ Vivio's voice suddenly echoed in his head. _What should I do?!_

Nanoha opened the door and herded her daughter inside, arm around her shoulder. Yuuno gave her a suffering smile and sent back the only advice he could.

 _Survive_.

Vivio went pale as the door closed shut with a dreadful finality. He did not envy the young Sankt Kaiser at all.

"I… I think I'm gonna…" Einhart's voice spoke up in the back seat, sounding woozy. It was soon followed by the sounds of the poor girl retching onto the floor.

Yuuno sighed once more. "Happy Halloween…" he muttered as he rolled down the rest of the windows.


End file.
